


Quality Title. (Or: Use Protection)

by MewDeathCakes



Category: South Park
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: I found this piece of garbage in my school Google docs account, I hate it. But take it anyway.Basically Kyle has a wet dream while at Stans house, feeling are shared blah blah blah.Please read I'm dying for veiws.Also, I can't come up with quality tiles for fanfics, so I gave this one just that, a Quality Title.(((Update, I gave it a secondary name that actually goes with the fic!!!!! Yay)))





	Quality Title. (Or: Use Protection)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Kyle sat on Stan's bed and watched him finish the math homework from the night before, Kyle groaned and layed back On Stan's pillows, breathing in the familiar scent of his best friend. Kyle began hugging the pillow, he closed his eyes as he heard Stan groan and the sound of the eraser running rapidly across the paper. Kyle let out a breathy laugh and held the pillow tighter. Kyle decided to take a small nap, which wasn't uncommon when they got home from school, Stan was forced to be in the special college credit math class so his two page homework took longer than Kyle's six problems. Kyle thought again why Sharon would make Stan take the harder math class when he could hardly pass ninth grade math (Kyle really pulled him along), Kyle let the frustrated groans from Stan fade into the background and he fell asleep. 

"Kyle, you look so good. Ugh." Stan was grinding on Kyle's leg, Kyle on Stan's. They're both so close. Stan's groans coming out more frequently, his lips attacking Kyle's neck. 

"Stan." Kyle moans out, Stan picking up his pace and Kyle keeping up. Stan's hand pushes gently at Kyle's side, prodding and-

"-yle, hey, you alright?" Kyle's eyes fly open and he realizes where he is, and what dream he was having. It's not that these dreams where infrequent, but rarely did they happen so suddenly. 

"What?" Kyle asked quickly, not moving from being pressed against Stans body pillow.

"You sounded distressed while you were sleeping, then you asked for me, I'm guessing your subconscious wanted me to save you." Stan smiles and stretched his arms above his head twisting side to side, Kyle saw his v line exposed and was reminded of the situation from the throb that was fueled. 

Uh, I, uh, yeah." Stans smile went away and he gave Kyle a serious look, Kyle kept his eyes on the pillow in his arms. 

 

"Was it a really bad dream man? You look kinda messed up." Kyle thought it was a great dream actually, but there were less awkward places to have it. Kyle had liked Stan since the 5th grade but he knew Stan was straight and got over it, he's dated some girls and some guys since that revelation.

"Yeah." Kyle replied and Stan gave a pitying half smile.

"Well let's go down stairs, I think I could dig up some hot pockets from Shelly’s part of the freezer. " Kyle's eyes went wide at the thought of standing, his little problem being very obvious. 

"I'm a bit nauseous." Kyle quickly replied, trying to stay inconspicuous. Stan hummed in reply and climbed over Kyle, laying on the side of the bed he sleeps on when the two have sleepovers. Now Kyle doesn't have the full protection of the pillow unless he keeps his legs in Stan's way, wrapped around the body pillow. He decided to do just that, then Stan picked up Kyle's feet and moved them, fully exposing the red heads bulge. Stan smiled at Kyle and then his eyes raked down to the painfully obvious erection between them. 

"Kyle, wh-" Kyle jumped up and ran from the room, down the stairs and out of the house, Stan was down stairs by the time the front door closed. Stan opened the door to see Kyle running hatless down the street, to far Ahead for Stan to catch up. Stan watched as Kyle entered his own house and slammed the door. Stan approaches the door, resting his head against it, before bashes his head into it, yelling 'fuck' in various volumes to accompany each smash of his forehead. 

"What did you do Stan?" His mom Sharon stood behind him with her arms crossed. 

"Nothing, that’s what I did, absolutely nothing. And that's the problem." Stan sounded defeated. 

"Do you want to talk about it, because I'm here." Stan lifted his head from the door and directed a shake at his mother.

"No mom, I just got to go think for awhile." By then Randy walked into the room, giving Sharon a questioning look, she just shrugged with a shake of her head as Stan went upstairs. 

Stan grabbed the green hat abandoned on his bed and smiled, but the smile quickly went away. He remembered the way Kyle spoke his name when he was sleeping, he connected The dots clenching his fist around the green fabric. He ran from his bedroom and downstairs, bolting out the front door and down the street to his best friend of nearly sixteen years' house. 

First Stan tried the front door, it of course was locked. Next he tried the sliding glass door in the back, it opened on the first tug. Stan noticed no one was home and headed up the stairs, not quite jogging, but not running. He kept his brisk pace when he got to Kyle's bedroom door. Stan was about to swing it open when he thought twice, Stan knocked on the door. 

"Kyle." He realized his voice sounded like a plea. 

"Fuck off Stan. Leave me alone, just get out of my house." Stan quickly tried the knob, locked. Stan turned away from Kyle's door and headed toward Sheila's and Gerald's. He grabbed a knitting needle from the side table and headed back to Kyle. He slid the needle into the small hole in the door handle which produced the click of the knob being unlocked. Opening the door he saw Kyle's head buried in his arms leaned over his desk. 

"Stan, what the hell! I told you to fuck off!" Kyle lifted his head and placed his hands on the table, not making eye contact with Stan. 

"Kyle, you- you didn't need to run." Stan observed as the red head tensed. 

"Don't you know what happened Stan, I do. I don't know why you're still here dude." Stan looked down at the hat crumpled in his hands. He placed it on Kyle's head, Kyle than made eye contact with him, eyes wide. Stan let on of his hands land on Kyle's. 

"I know it was weird for you, but I thought.. Uh. I thought it was kind of cute. I think you're kind of cute," Stan's grip tightened on Kyle's slightly shaky hand. Stan intertwined their fingers.

"Stan-" Kyle gave Stan a wide eye stare, Stan ignored it and continued on. 

"I really like you, have since we were young, by, uh, the way things were going I'd say you feel the same." Kyle face was becoming as red as his hair.

“Oh.” Kyle replied. Stan laughed, bending and the middle unable to keep in the laughs, unable to stay standing. 

“Just ‘oh’, I don't get an ‘I like you too Stan’ or anything?” Stan's laughter died off as Kyle stood up, making direct eye contact with Stan before wrapping his arms around the ravenette. 

“Yeah, I like you too Stanley.” The two stood in a hug, enjoying the warmth being created between the two. 

“So do you like, I dunno dude, want to be my boyfriend?” Stan said and Kyle pulled back, making eye contact.

“Yeah, of course, I'd love to. But when did the two of us become such girls!” Kyle laughed. 

“Hmm,” Stan pretended to be in thought, he rubbed his chin in mock thought. “probably the second you moaned my name on my bed.” Kyle shoved Stan away from him while laughing. 

“Stan, shut the fuck up! What's wrong with you dude!?” Kyle was laughing, Stan was laughing, and they new they would be alright. 

When the next week Sharon found the two of them cuddled together on the couch, catching them kissing, she was not disappointed, or mad, or confused about her son. She didn't kick him out of the house for being a freak, or force the boys apart. What she did do though, was yell for Randy, who came in wearing only boxers and a wife beater.

She pointed at the two who were now on opposite sides of the couch, wearing guilty faces and red cheeks.

"One hundred and fifty bucks Randy, you owe me one hundred and fifty bucks." She said pointing between the two boys.

"What? How did you know this would happen?" Randy complained, grabbing his wallet off the entry table to fork over the money.

"Mothers intuition." Was all she replied, snatching the money and cheerfully walking off. Randy turned to go back to whatever he was doing before leaving the boys with some advice. 

"Use protection."

**Author's Note:**

> Still very sorry.
> 
> I should have called this fic "Use Protection" instead of "Quality Title" actually I'm going to go back up and name it both.


End file.
